Set You Free
by HollyShannenForever
Summary: Based on "Y Tu Mummy Tambien" but set in Season 2 after Prue's emotional breakdown after Andy's death... Her little sisters are in danger thanks to a warlock. Prue & the warlock have no way of defeating the other, since Prue is pregnant with a magical child & the warlock can only be vanquished with the Power of Three spell. You know the catch though, she can only pick one to save.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you CharmedWriter11, for beta'ing!**

"I don't know how I should feel about this," Prue admitted. "I just found out I'm pregnant with Andy's child...I should be happy...but I'm sad that he can't experience the joy with me. My baby will grow up without a father."

"I still don't get it...you guys weren't a couple when he...you know, so how could you..." Phoebe trailed off. "I can't figure out how to ask that without hurting you."

"It's okay. I never told you guys...when you had that vision, Andy and I did everything before the ugly demon showed up...we hugged in the park, then he took me to his apartment...we kissed...and we made love. All the emotions came back and we wanted to be together, just the two of us, in his possible last moments...and then after a few hours of cuddling, I had to go home."

"Oh my god, Prue," Piper whispered with her hand to her mouth. She gave her sister a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Prue's breath hitched. "It's okay," she squeaked. "It's really...I'm fine." A tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away. "It was so magical, and I'll never forget our last time. I miss him."

"I know you do, sweetie," Phoebe said and stroked her hair.

Prue sighed. "I have to go see Darryl. We haven't talked since Andy...anyway, I'll catch you guys later, okay?" She sniffled.

"Okay, bye."

Prue was dressed all in black, as she was still mourning Andy after a month. Piper went to P3 to meet her boyfriend while Phoebe stayed home. Prue visited Darryl at the police station. After their conversation, she went to the store to pick up things she'd need for her baby. Phoebe was there with her, and they loaded up the car and brought it all home.

"Thanks," Prue told her youngest sister gratefully.

"Anytime. So, um...not only am I worried about you, but I'm also concerned with Piper's behavior lately."

"Why?"

"She dumps men, like after the first date."

"She probably doesn't think they're good enough, that's usually a reason why the first date is the only date."

"I'm just wondering, why doesn't she get to know them? Three hours at dinner isn't enough time for that."

"Look...Phoebe...I can understand where she's coming from. She absolutely loved Leo...with all her heart. No other guy can compare. I mean, look at me, I don't have the hots for anyone...I only want Andy, but he's not here...so I'll be picky in the future. Piper wants the right guy, but Leo is geographically undesirable, unfortunately."

All of a sudden, a demon appeared in front of them. He held up a fireball, but Prue blasted him away with her telekenisis. They raced upstairs to look in the Book of Shadows to find out how to vanquish him, but the demon had vanished and the Book of Shadows was gone.

"Oh, damn it!" Phoebe cried.

"What do we do?" Prue wondered aloud. "How can we get our book back?"

"The power of three," a familiar voice said.

"Grams?" they asked.

"The power of three," Grams repeated.

"We need Piper, come on." Prue grabbed Phoebe's hand and they ran down the steps.

...

Piper's worst nightmare had returned. Jeremy, the first warlock that she and her sisters had vanquished, was standing in front of her at her club. Her boyfriend was dead already, and she was fighting for her life. She kept trying to freeze him, but her power was so far uneffective. He wouldn't stay frozen for more than a few seconds. He looked the same as he did when he had exploded to pieces in the Halliwell attic, and he was holding up a knife, ready to stab her. Quickly, she dialed the phone and kept backing further and further away from her ex boyfriend. She screamed for help, but there was no answer.

"Hello?"

"Prue, thank god you're there, I need your help, is Phoebe with you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Good, we have to say the power of three spell right now, Jeremy is back."

"How is he back, we eighty-sixed him last year!" Phoebe shouted.

"A demon has the Book of Shadows," Prue quickly reported.

The sisters started chanting the Power of Three spell, but Piper lost the will to speak, since there was suddenly a huge, gaping, bloody stain on her shirt where she had been stabbed. She collapsed and started gasping. She thought of calling for Leo, but she didn't have the strength. Her temperature was slipping, and her eyes hurt to stay open.

"Gotcha, bitch," Jeremy muttered and she was suddenly in a dark cave and laying on the cold, rocky ground. "I'll enjoy watching you die."

...

"We lost her!" Phoebe shrieked. "He attacked her!"

"No shit! Leo!"

"Leo, get your ass down here!"

A few minutes passed as the sisters frantically yelled his name. He finally orbed into the room.

"A warlock has Piper. We think he killed her, but she might still be alive. Can you sense her?" Prue asked. "Please, I've already lost Andy, I can't lose her too..." The oldest Halliwell sank down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees.

Leo closed his eyes. "I'm sorry...I have no idea where she is. He must have her someplace that's warded off by magic..."

"How do we save her? We don't even have the Book of Shadows!" Phoebe said sharply.

"Wait a second, he wants to kill all of us, not just Piper...so he'll come back. Keep trying to find her, there's nothing else we can do but panic," Prue said defeatedly. She began to cry.

There was a low chuckle from behind them, and Prue saw Jeremy raise the athame over his head, ready to stab Phoebe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you CharmedWriter11 for beta'ing! A year ago today, I became a die-hard Combsaholic...**

Prue waved her hand, and he stumbled on the floor. Phoebe hid behind Prue in fright.

"Where's Piper?" Leo growled.

"Tell us, you bastard!" Prue demanded, but Jeremy ignored them.

"Darklighter," Phoebe mumbled.

Jeremy grabbed Phoebe and blinked out before Prue could think to use her powers or turn around.

"He blinked behind me and took her, didn't he?"

"He took advantage of our anger and used it to distract us. Don't worry, though, he'll be back."

"Yeah, I'm next," Prue said sourly.

A darklighter suddenly shot an arrow at Leo, but Prue jumped in front of him. "No!" she shouted and held her hand up so that the arrow would go into the darklighter instead. He exploded into black orbs.

"Thanks," Leo murmured.

"You're welcome."

...

Piper awoke to a soft groan beside her. She kept her eyes closed until a lock clicked four times.

"Piper...where are we?" she heard Phoebe ask.

"A dark cave that's wet, cold, and gross."

"This is fabulous, Leo won't be able to hear us if we call for him. He said the place was protected by magic."

"You saw him?"

"Yeah, just before I was taken...I warned him and Prue of the darklighter I saw in my vision and I hope she vanquished him in time."

"Phoebe...I'm too weak to worry...I can't have a heart attack at times like this!"

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Piper tried to move, but she couldn't, since her evil warlock ex boyfriend had her, and now Phoebe, ensnared in chains. She had been like this for a full hour now. It seemed like no matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't get her hands or feet out of the cuffs. "Don't even bother trying to escape," she muttered. "Even if we did, we wouldn't have a way to get back to Prue and Leo."

"Wow, this day is turning out great," Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Why don't you just kill us now?" she yelled at the dank ceiling of the cave. Her voice wasn't very loud or effective, but she wanted to let out her anger.

"Hey, easy, Piper...don't give him any ideas!"

"He obviously wants to torture us...did he stab you?"

"He had an athame, but he couldn't hurt me with it since he dropped it at the manor when Prue flung him across the room."

"You're lucky. I'm surprised I didn't bleed out yet...and I miss Prue...and Leo...and I wish we could at least hold hands..." Piper trailed off.

"Yeah, me too."

They both became silent as Jeremy's footsteps got closer to them. He knelt down between the two sisters and reached out to touch their faces. They flinched away.

"Ahh, my delectable little witches...I'm trying to figure out which one of you would taste better when burnt." His words sent chills through Piper's whole body. "If you could tell me how to get your older sister without her blasting me to the next room every time I come close to her, that would be wonderful."

"I guess she's too powerful," Piper said faintly. She tried swallowing, but her throat was too dry. She coughed instead.

"Oh, I'll get her...don't worry."

"You can't defeat the Charmed Ones," Phoebe mumbled.

"It looks like I did, since you are on your way to your graves." Eerie chuckles came out of the warlock's mouth. His fist slammed into Phoebe's face, and Piper screamed. "I had to knock her unconscious, you're my favorite, and you always have been...I really don't want to kill you."

"Then let me go," Piper said in a tiny voice.

"No way, you'll freeze me once you're out of the cave and then save your sister, I'm too smart for your little games, witch." His eyes turned black and a long strip of gauze materialized into his hands. He lifted up her shirt, wrapped the bandage around Piper's large wound, and licked away the excess blood. Her skin crawled when she felt his slimy tongue on her bare stomach. He lifted her up by her waist so the bandage would be secure and tight. "Remember being in my arms?"

"No," Piper said dully.

"I do, and you were so good." He pressed his lips roughly onto hers and she choked on his tongue moving around her mouth. He gripped her chin with his thumb and index finger so she wouldn't tilt her head to one side or the other. She squirmed and then he was suddenly pushing her into the ground with his body heavily on top of hers. He unfastened the chains and cut off her clothes with his athame. She panted and begged for him to stop, but of course, it did nothing but make him more animalistic. He squeezed her breasts painfully while shoving himself inside her over and over again. He removed his hands from her body and pushed them into Phoebe. Tears ran down Piper's cheeks and she hiccuped a few times. She closed her eyes and prayed that Leo and Prue would save her and Phoebe soon.

"Damn it, you girls were good...so good...more delicious than I'd imagined...tastier than you were last time. I enjoyed fucking you!" After he sexually assaulted them, he redressed them and chained them up again.

Piper was shaking so hard and she sensed bruises and cuts all over herself. She assumed Phoebe was the same way. She thought of the last time she was trapped someplace, and that was back when Andy was alive and had just learned the sisters had powers. She remembered that Prue had lifted her out of the large hole and Andy had helped her out from underground. She'd thought of Leo and how much she wanted to call for him while she was stuck in that hole and unconscious. She didn't know how long she was there, and she guessed this time, it would be a lot worse.

...

"Aaaagh!" Leo yelled. He clutched his chest and crumpled to the ground. Something horrible had just happened to his soul mate, he knew it. It crushed him and made him powerless. He felt so useless that he couldn't help the Halliwell sisters this time. He felt bad enough for not being there to heal Andy. He now knew exactly what Prue was going through.

"Leo, you okay?" Prue asked worriedly. "I heard you fall."

"It's mostly my heart. When a loved one gets hurt, you get a bad feeling inside."

"Like you can't breathe and you're about to throw up?"

"Exactly."

"I have that too. I feel like I'm gonna fall over every few steps. My baby reminds me that I need to be careful."

"Your baby seems to be making you more powerful...I mean, look how many fireballs you've dodged."

"Oh yeah...they came pretty close, though."

"Mm-hm...Prue, look out!"

Jeremy was about to snatch Prue away, but he flew backwards. She didn't even move her hands or squint her eyes, so both her and Leo were stunned.

"My baby has powers from the womb, so you'll never defeat me," Prue said sharply after catching her breath.

"You can't vanquish me without your sisters, bitch! They have about two more days to live, maybe one. That is, if I don't lose my temper and beat or burn them to death...but you see, I can only let one survive. It'll be your choice...I only need to kill one to destroy the Power of Three."

"You can't make me decide...I love both my sisters, you monster!" Prue growled.

"Time is running out. Just think of it this way, Prue...Piper was closer to you, you've known her the longest, and you've had so much trouble with Phoebe...half the time, you guys are fighting and it doesn't feel sisterly...it shouldn't be a hard thing to do. I've always wanted to know who your favorite sister is...Piper or Phoebe...either one going six feet under is fine by me. Good luck. I'll need to know in about thirty minutes, okay?"

He blinked out before Prue could argue any further, and Leo could almost hear Piper and Phoebe screaming for help in his head.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing: BelovedSlayer, CharmedWriter11, and wiccancharmedjournals!**


End file.
